Complexity of the Flower
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: "Perhaps this will be the last time you'll ever hear from me and perhaps that's for the best. I personally feel as if me mere presence is not needed anymore. Granted; I am not afraid to die, although I want to pass on my knowledge of the game to any other unfortunate soul that might stumble into the lost entity that is Sburb." -R.L.


**Complexity of the Flower**

(Alternate title: Complexity of the Homestuck)

**Rating**_: K+_

**Pairing(s)_: N/A_**

**Full Summary PLEASE READ:**_ "Perhaps this will be the last time you'll ever hear from me and perhaps that's for the best. I personally feel as if me mere presence is not needed anymore. Granted; I am not afraid to die, although I want to pass on my knowledge of the game to any other unfortunate soul that might stumble into the lost entity that is Sburb."_

_ -R.L._

**_Basically monologues from different Homestuck characters. It started off as Rose, then will be continued by Terezi and so forth. Feel free to drop in requests about which character's monologue you want me to write next._**

**_Centered around the update (but the time period can change by request)_**

**_It's basically everyone writing in Rose's "FAQ" section (if anyone remembers it)_**

**_I'm trying to depict the character(s) as accurately as I can so please excuse the weird writing still (and future quirks) although I am not Andrew Hussie, and so this will not be perfect. _**

**_You can say that the characters have sort of gone mad (just a little bit)._**

* * *

**A/N**_: Sorry for the content drop everybody, I've got a fresh batch of stories for you but I still have to type them out. Things aren't going well on my side (typical life of a teenager) but rest assured. One day I will return to you; my faithful readers._

_I'm pretty slow (forgive me) but I'm still working on Wired Miester and Attack of the Douchemuffins! In fact, I'm almost done typing out the latter! So keep on your toes__ :o)_

* * *

_Hello._

_Goodnight._

_Goodbye_.

My real name is Rose Lalonde- you may or may not have known that, I'd rather discard the latter. But then again this isn't about me. Oh wait…It is.

It has come to my intelligence- through a certain insufferable prick- that there has been a shift in the space time continuum and that our days might be numbered. Although even before the presence of Lord English, I made out so much, but now my suspicions have just been confirmed.

Perhaps this will be the last time you'll ever hear from me and perhaps that's for the best. I personally feel as if my mere presence is not needed anymore. Granted; I am not afraid to die, although I want to pass on my knowledge of the game to any other unfortunate soul that might stumble into the lost entity that is Sburb. God Forbid, but I'm sure that sooner or later another meteor apocalypse will be inevitable.

I don't remember where I left off last time and quite frankly, I don't care. This might continue being a walkthrough but then again it might not. I don't know, it depends. Honestly, I know that there's no one left to read my memos and that you're probably all dead because if you weren't, I'd have met you in a dream bubble.

Did I mention you can overlap sessions? Because you can. Although I'm sure I didn't because it doesn't even matter at this point.

And thus, I see no reason to cease my delusional (and somewhat aggravating) ramblings- but then again my time IS limited… Time has never been in my favor, just my brother's. Stupid insufferable prick- _won't even let me get the mayor drunk._

Sometimes I dream of all of us living under the normal circumstances that we used to- without a timer ticking close overhead. Us being complete strangers at the time, besides the minimal contact we had through the internet. Leaving for a few minutes, just to return and share the "intense" encounters with our guardians. How we hated yet loved them so, a relationship which would be classified as _"kissmesitude"._

Having our own separate opinions about each other was also a part of the scandalous fun-I would go over how and why I refer to it as "scandalous" but all in due time. These opinions were either negative or positive, but it didn't matter because the truth was always caged vigorously in the chamber of our hearts. Like this very reflection that I am writing right here. It's for my eyes and my eyes only. My co-partners have no interest in reading these FAQs and (as mentioned before) I assume you all are passing along with the everlasting deceased. On a side node- which is completely irrelevant- I know that when I read back on this I'll be wondering about which psychologically handicapped state I was in.

Now that I think about it, rather than knowing the trolls personally it was quite an interesting experience getting hassled by them. Guessing what they looked like or if they were even human at all! Making fun of their quirks from time to time and writing down their neurotic behavioral patterns; which would clearly help understand personal dilemmas and make us wonder about our own-oh wait. That's just me.

But then again, there is a nagging intuition in my mind which triggers the memorial structures in my mind. Remembering that this was no ordinary dream bubble and that we once lived in these alien circumstances in quite agitating. Agitating in the sense that you can't do anything to bring everything back to the way it was. A nagging, overpowering feeling.

_Wait._

_What's this?_

_..._

Anyways, feel free to disregard my previous emotion junction, for I will update again soon. Both Terezi and I believe there is quite some time before Jade _(a friend of mine who is being mind controlled by an alien-cum-fish hybrid with other a variety of "magical" abilities which correspond to one of the other members of her species she is thinking about and had disguised herself as a dear old lady loyal to the sweet culinary arts later to rise to power- but you may refer to her as the Batterwitch)_, visits us again. Or at least until we can make contact with the outside world.

I don't believe that I told you who Terezi was either. To put it simply she is another one of the Batterwitch's species minus a whole lot of fish and evil.

I really should be going.

_** -R.L.** (but you already know what my name is)_

* * *

A/N: **I'm so sorry if this was triggering to any of you in anyway! It's the last thing i would want, and I believe i had mentioned this previously but I usually channel my feelings into my work "that way I can't hurt anyone but myself" ;) (oh God Cinna is amazing) **

**I hope your all alive and healthy, remember to life life at it's fulled and smile~! :)**

**_Make sure to drop in suggestions of who's perspective I should write about in next (after Terezi though)_.**


End file.
